highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Leman Russ
Ludd Pattern Leman Russ series tanks are all derived from the Mars Alpha pattern, using holy STC data procured by Niko. They feature riveted plasteel plating and ceramite tile matrices providing a favourable defence-to-weight ratio, and are well furnished with mission-appropriate protective measures, enhancing crew survivability in comparison to a typical Leman Russ. Sponsons are typically eschewed for ease of deployment, simpler maintenance, and reduced crew demands; although the armour plating is designed such that sponsons can be easily retrofitted, which they often are when cityfighting is demanded. Almost all Ludd Pattern Leman Russes feature the following upgrades: * 10-round autoloader (can be manually loaded) * Distributed ammo storage system * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Vehicle comms unit * Photo-enhanced nightvision and preysense optics on driver's sight, main gun sight, and 360 degree commander's sight * Nightvision-compatible searchlight * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper * Small chemical toilet * Ration/water heater Leman Russ Battle Tank, Ludd Pattern Mk I The Ludd standard Leman Russ Battle Tank (non-export version) is set up for for mid-to-long range flexible infantry support. It features locally produced riveted plasteel plating, auto-isolated ammo storage system, and an improved electronics suite compared to the typical LRBT found throughout the galaxy. Crew: * Commander (turret) - Commands tank, operates auspex, and sometimes loads and/or fires main gun * Gunner (turret) - Main gunner, also operates vox system in turret * Driver (hull) - Drives tank and has extra mechanical training * Loader (hull) - Loads main gun, fires hull weapon, and supervises ammunition supply Additional default modifications * Camo netting * Auspex Default weapon loadout * Turret-mounted Battle Cannon ** 750m; S/–/–; 3d10+10 X; Pen 8; Clip 1; Reload 1 full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable * Hull Mounted Ludd Autocannon ** 300m, S/2/4, 3d10+8 I, pen 6, clip 40, Reload 2 full, Reliable * Pintle mounted Ludd heavy stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable Mod.0 Leman Russ upgrade kit Set of upgrades produced together in a single easily installed kit, designed to bring lower quality Leman Russ tanks (such as those of Bartok) up to the basic requirements of the House Highdown forces. * Camo netting * Auspex * Vehicle comms unit * Upgraded optics * Nightvision-compatible searchlight * Smoke launcher (including Blind EM chaff) * Track guards * Quick-fit attachment point for dozer blade or minesweeper Variant Designs Leman Russ Eviscerator Ludd-specific design utilising the tri-barrel gatling autocannon designed on Ludd, typically with a hull-mounted longbarrel lascannon for tank hunting potential. The gatling weapon and ammo is significantly lighter than the battle cannon, enabling it to perform a similar scout role as the Exterminator, but with a greater ability to saturate an area with lead. The high fire rate does, however, place a greater burden on the supply train as frequent reloads are required. It also lacks the versatility of the LRBT, being unable to change ammo types mid-mission. As such, the Eviscerator tends to fire a 3:1 mix of AP and HE autocannon rounds. The Eviscerator is equipped with an engine adapted from the Exterminator and tuned to work optimally with the Ludd V Xenos bone accelerant, enabling bursts of impressive speed by Leman Russ standards. This edge can prove decisive in hit-and-run enagements, but requires substantial specialist training to operate the vehicle effectively. Overall armour is reduced in order to improve mobility, though rear and top armour is bolstered to assist in defence against air attacks. Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 14 m Cruising Speed: 40 kph Manoeuvrability: –10 Structural Integrity: 55 Size: Massive Armour: Front 35, Side 30, Rear 25 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour (crit damage divided by 2, round up), Enhanced motive systems, Tracked Vehicle Loses Rugged quality due to increased complexity of the drivetrain and electronics suite. Additional default modifications * Long-range auspex * Enhanced motive systems * Signal jammer * Long-range vox Default weapon loadout * Turret mounted Ludd gatling autocannon (rudimentary AA) ** 600m, -/-/10, 3d10+8 I pen 6, clip 1,000, reload -, Reliable, Tearing, Storm * Hull Mounted longbarrel Lascannon ** 500m, S/-/-, 5d10+10 E, Pen 10, Clip -, Reload - (charged by engines) *Pintle mounted Ludd heavy stubber ** 150m, S/-/10, 1d10+5 I, Pen 3, Clip 300, Reload 2 full, Reliable Leman Russ Demolisher Mk I Deployed in limited quantities as an infantry support tank, the only Ludd Leman Russ variant to feature sponsons as standard. Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 10 m Cruising Speed: 28 kph Manoeuvrability: –15 Structural Integrity: 60 Size: Massive Armour: Front 42, Side 37, Rear 24 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour (crit damage divided by 4, round up), Rugged, Tracked Vehicle Additional default modifications *Rough Terrain Modifications *Anti-grenade mesh *Frag Defender *Auspex (good) *Preysense optics on main gun *Superior armour Default weapon loadout * Turret mounted Demolisher cannon ** 150m, S/-/-, 4d10+20 X, pen 10, clip 2, reload full, Blast (10), Concussive (3), Reliable *Hull mounted Lascannon (tank hunter) or Heavy Bolter (Jungle/Cityfighter) ** Lascannon: 300m, S/-/-, 5d10+10 E, Pen 10, Clip -, Reload - (charged by engines) ** Heavy Bolter: 150m, -/-/6, 1d10+8 X, Pen 5, Clip 60 Reload full * 2x Sponson mounted Multi-melta (tank hunter) or Heavy Flamer (Jungle/Cityfighter) ** Multi-melta: 60m, S/-/-, 2d10+16 E, Pen 12, Clip 24, Reload Full ** Heavy flamer: 30m, S/-/-, 1d10+5 E, Pen 4, Clip 20 Reload 2 full * Pintle mounted storm bolter ** 90m, S/2/4, 1d10+5 X, Pen 4, Clip 60, Reload Full, Tearing, Storm Thunderer Mk I Cheaper, simpler, and less crew than Demolishers, with slightly heavier front armour, marginally higher speed, and lower profile. Also more capable of carrying attached troops on top, and easier to deploy. Used en masse as assault guns or ambushers. Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 11 m Cruising Speed: 30 kph Manoeuvrability: –10 Structural Integrity: 55 Size: Massive Armour: Front 42, Side 35, Rear 22 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour (crit damage divided by 2, round up), Rugged, Tracked Vehicle Crew: Driver/mechanic, Gunner/radio operator; Commander/loader Additional default modifications *Rough Terrain Modifications *Anti-grenade mesh *Frag Defender *Auspex (good) *Preysense optics on main gun Default weapon loadout * Turret mounted Demolisher cannon ** 150m, S/-/-, 4d10+20 X, pen 10, clip 2, reload full, Blast (10), Concussive (3), Reliable * Pintle mounted storm bolter ** 90m, S/2/4, 1d10+5 X, Pen 4, Clip 60, Reload Full, Tearing, Storm Mk II Upgrades * Superior plating (+2 armour, crit damage divided by 4, doubles repair time) * Environmental sealing * Improved Battle Cannon based on Vanquisher with input from Tau tech, with upgraded semi-auto loading system * Enhanced motive systems on LRBTs * Remote cupola turret * Cameleoline netting * Thermal management stealth system Category:Vehicles Category:Ludd Designs Category:Materiel Category:Ground Vehicles